You Need Motivation!
by NiteOwl18
Summary: A depress Cody have been the butt of everyone's joke since his days at Total Drama. Can an unexpected teacher help him get through this? After all, she is his number one fan.


**Hello Total Drama fans! I'm NiteOwl18 with one-shot of Total Drama! I've been doing this for almost six years. After this story, come and see my other works, including my current ones. I have came up with three brand new Total Drama stories, all center around Cody getting it on with a different girl. Anyways, let's move on with the story. By the way, this is an alternative story where Sierra never participate in the show.**

* * *

You Need Motivation!

By

NiteOwl18

September is hell as anyone would say. Summer was over two weeks ago and yet it was back to another nightmare at Muskoka High School. It was reliving the same material at another different level. The teachers were more tough than before. The food at the cafeteria, well, it wasn't that good or bad, as Owen might say. And there were four topics that were the main shit of the list.

Getting your ass kicked, being ignored, not following the status quote, and not caring about you. That's where Cody Anderson fits in all four.

The seventeen year old tech-savvy sighed as he closes his locker. Why couldn't Summer last for just one more week? That's what everyone pray. Cody pray more often; he didn't want to spend another semester in his Junior year and being everyone's punching bag. Usually, he just buckle down and put on a happy face to brace the nightmare, but that old Cody was gone. Since he came back to school, he is met with Duncan and a few lackeys who shared the same viewpoints as him, and the rest. Cody puts his books in his backpack that was on the ground when surprise, surprise, Duncan's shoe kicked it and splitting his stuff.

"Sorry about that, dork," Duncan offer his lame apology while his so-called friends, Mal, Scott, Amy, and Sugar, laugh.

Cody then lay out a frown, "No problem," The bastards walked away, still laughing. Cody shakes his head and put his stuff back inside. But why bother? He's gonna do it again and people would find it funny.

Does it every stop? Cody wonder that repeatedly. His head slump down once he heard the warning bell. He walked slowly, making everyone pass him. His first time as a Junior and he's at the bottom of the barrel. You think the ladies man might have gotten a few glances at certain girls and go on a date with him. He learned that the hard way with his old crush, Gwen. Even though the goth is dating that asshole Duncan, he still persuading her. He doesn't know why she would give Duncan the time and space to be with her. She cheated on Courtney and she's still harbors a grudge on them! By then, he gives up. Cody starting hounding on the girls he knows all his life. And it ends up with rejection. A hard no. A slap. A kick in the balls. Or, this is what he loves, a restraining order if he doesn't stay away. At least some girls, like the voluptuous Lindsay, turn him down easy. Outside of school is the same as well. His parents work all day and never bother to take a look at what was happening to Cody. Being the son of two wealthy parents wasn't a happy tale. He just wants to find someone who likes him for him, and not be the same pervert everyone knows him as.

Cody didn't bother hearing the tardy bell. The low brown haired teenager sighed "What's the point? Teachers gonna yell at me in front of the class," His hand place on the door that was his next class, History.

As Cody enters, he prepares to be told off by his teacher as he muttered "Sorry."

"Cody, we talk about this. You can't be late. Now go sit down please," That wasn't the stern talk from a teachers. That tone was soft and scolding like a mother does with her child. The teacher is question was Miss. Sierra Obonsawin. As Cody sat on the desk, he saw the teacher giving him a warm smile, which set Cody to smile for a bit. If he was to answer how her teacher is, he would say attractive. Twenty-seven years old. Dark skin. Four foot by three. Beautiful purple hair tied in a braid. A necklace on her neck. Wears a yellow blouse and blue skirt that hugged her curves. Which, in Cody's standards, were amazing. C-cups and curvy hips. Out of all the teachers in this school, Miss. Obonsawin was the only teacher he liked so far. She was kind and sweet to her students, especially to Cody. Cody took out his notebook and flip through an empty page.

Miss. Obonsawin is holding textbook in her hand and reading the Thirteen Colonies and each role presented in government. Students are dozing off half-way to their notes. They would resume writing as soon as she was walking to their table before stopping. Unknown to them, her eyes dart to see them in the act. As she was reading, Duncan and Lightning, another one of his goons, were whispering to each other; it sounded like a dare. The delinquent was three chairs from where his target was sitting right behind Harold and Mike. Duncan, with a cold sneer, wrote down something on his paper before tearing it off. As soon as the teacher's back was turned, Duncan throws the crumpled paper ball and threw it at Cody's head. Cody bends down and pick up the paper ball. He was unamused. Probably that ass Dancan wrote something to get his rocks off. As soon as he open the note, it was actually a drawing of a badly draw of Cody fucking his History teacher from behind the desk. Like a porno comic, it had two dialogues from the two characters. The badly drawn version of him say "Am I your favorite student?" And the teacher reply as her expression was orgasmic, "Yes! You are!" Cody's face burn, not in embarrassment, but in anger. Duncan and Lightning stifle a laugh.

Before Cody can get rid of the note, the teacher snatch it from him, "What you got there, Cody?" Now the teenager is embarrassed. He's really gonna get it now. Miss. Obonsawin's face turd livid. Her left eyebrows twitch. Cody lowers his head in shame and close his eyes of the shouting. But he didn't see her turning to one suspect who was not trying to laugh like a hyena.

"Duncan! Did you drew this?!" Miss. Obonsawin shouted, alaming the students. Duncan stopped laughing. "Don't lie to me! I recognize these marks!" The drawing was shoved at his face. Lightning shield his face with his hand to avoid scolding. Duncan shake his head in denial, but Miss. Sierra Obonsawin wasn't a fool. "Well Duncan, since you love drawing porno so much, maybe you can show your comic to the principle."

Duncan can hear a few students giggling. Those who saw the drawing laugh at Cody, who was burying his head on the notebook. The delinquent get up from his seat and left the classroom. "And Lightning, don't think you're off the hook. I know you're involved in this. Do it again, and I'll have the coach remove you from the team. Now that everyone got their joke, shall I continue?" Miss. Obonsawin throw the perverted note at the trashcan and continue the lecture. She nudge Cody on the elbow. His brown eyes saw the teacher's small smile and half-lift eyes. Cody gave her a mouth "Thank you."

She replied, "You're welcome," She continue the lecture. Cody sighed that for once he wasn't getting scolded by something that wasn't his fault. It felt good. The teenager felt the need to write down his notes. He didn't see the stare he got from his teacher, a stare that spelled longing and concern.

History class was over. The students rise up from their seats and move out of the door. Cody was the last one to leave. His backpack swing at his right arm and walked out the door.

"Cody, can you stay here for a moment?" He was stopped by his teacher. His nerves quickly reverted back to him. "And can you close the door please?" Cody comply with the order. Ms. Obonsawin sat on the chair. Cody is scared to walk to her. But she giggled "Don't be shy, hon. I just want to talk to you," He walked inches to the desk and face his teacher.

"Cody," She begins with a sad frown. "I'm sorry for what Duncan did to you and showing the note to everyone in class."

Cody shake his head with a timid smile, "It's fine."

But Miss. Obonsawin frown more. "It's not. I just hate to see my favorite student getting bullied by that delinquent! You must feel that everyday! Don't sit there and lie to me," Cody look down to avoid the stare and rub the back of his head. Her tone raises back to her teaching voice. "Cody, the reason why I wanted to talk to you was because I noticed you been feeling down since school started. Your grades are excellent, but your mood isn't perfect. Can you tell me why?"

"I'm just...not a school mood," Cody didn't thought of an explanation. "It's like this everyday. I'm the school's butt of a joke," His purple haired teacher didn't like his answer. She frowns in symphony over her poor student. She knows Cody is being bullied by everyone at this school and no one has done anything to stop it. She knows his role in that television reality show he was on, along with almost all of her students. The audacity people can give you crap over something that you made a fool in front of the world.

"I gotta go, Miss. Obonsawin. I'm late for Advanced Geometry," Cody said, turning to the door.

"Cody!" She stop him again. "Will you like to come over to my house after school? We can talk."

Cody was baffle. Never in his life would a girl ask him to come over to her house, let alone a teacher. He would politely turn down the offer, but his little pervy side say to go for it, what harm can she do?

"I guess."

"Great! Meet me behind the school at 3:30! Now run along to your next class!" Sierra watch him leave the class. A sigh escaped from her lips. A smile appear in her face. A loving smile. Let's just say that cook up a plan that involves her favorite student. Or should she say her number one fan?

* * *

Cody made it at the back of the school. He had avoided any contact from Duncan's goons after learning their leader was given in detention. Rumors speculation it was Cody who snitch, thought those from History class saw it was the teacher who called out Duncan. Guess they didn't care about the truth. The poor boy lowered his head down from the glares and jeers from the students. Gwen shook her head in disbelief her boyfriend got detention, all because of the pervert. The rumor about the note made its way as well. Cody ignoire the messages he got if he really was fucking his teacher since she's the only person who was nice to her. His last class was Webbing and Design, his favorite topic. Not wanting to be the end of their never-ending jokes, Cody flee. His legs were not the best in running track, but he made it. He waited for Miss. Obonsawin to arrive to pick him up. The supposed ladies man was still surprise his History teacher invited him to her house. His mind doesn't have a clear answer over why. The ladies weren't a match to Cody; they just sneer and kick him in the crouch.

A black Mercedes' 09 stopped at the entrance of the school. Cody peak his head as the window roar down. "Hey Cody!" Miss. Obonsawin waved her hand.

"You made it," Cody said with a gasping smile.

"I always keep my promise! Now get it!" Sierra open the side door. Cody went inside the car and close the door. Once putting on his seatbelt, Sierra push the pedal and the car drove away.

"Cool car," That was what Cody said after the first five minutes of silent.

"Thank you," Sierra spoke. The radio is switched to a station with K-Pop songs, something that Cody liked. The black Mercedes' 09 drove to the direction where Cody lived, 127th Jefferson Street, the one name from his middle name. However, it passed Sunset Route and went straight to Route 57. Seven minutes later, it made a right turn at Barbet Street. Cody peak through the window and saw they just enter a suburban community. Some of the friends he knew lived in suburban streets. The car stopped at a driveway and he heard his driver spoke.

"Here we are. My home."

As soon as Cody step out of the car, he saw what his teacher's house looked like. A detached house. He follows her as she unlocked the door. Cody walked in the living room and sat on the couch. He heard his teacher was going to make him a drink. Before Cody could ask what to drink, his teacher a soothing hot chocolate with a marshmallow and caramel sauce on top of it. That was his favorite drink. Was it a coincidence? Cody lick his lips on the hot steam before drinking it. It was just like how he loves it.

Sierra sat down next to him with a drink of her own. She saw Cody drinking it. She almost lay out a smile before claiming down. Not yet, she chanted herself. Clearing her mind, she asks "How's the drink?"

Cody drink more and said "It's good. It's exactly how I like. But how did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Cody, I want to resume talking that we both shared in class," Cody sighed, feeling this was too good to be true. "Don't talk about something else. You can trust me, Cody."

She places her hand on top of the teenager. Cody felt uncomfortable at first, but he didn't object. "Miss. Obonsawin-"

"Call me Sierra, sweetie. We're not at school."

"I'm not sure if-" Two pairs of hands grab his head and lock eyes of his attractive teacher. The sight of her face begs him to let out what he was feeling. The last thing he wanted was to confess everything he suffered since he entered school. But this was the nicest teacher he ever meet. And this wasn't school and she wasn't the school counselor. "Ok. I'll tell you."

Cody begins his story, "I have been picked on my entire life, starting when I attended school. Kids were crudler when they're really young. I thought the cycle never ends. I was wrong. First, Second, all the way through middle school. I was their target. The teachers never did anything; they claim I was too dramatic and I should embrace it. Life wasn't fair, that's their excuse."

Sierra's jaws hung in shock. "What about your parents?"

"My folks are always working. They barely notice they have a son. I was always alone. I got no friends. Even after I signed up for Total Drama, I ended up making a fool out of myself because I was chasing this girl."

"Gwen Fahlenbock."

"Yeah. She ended up falling for Duncan in season three, and he cheated on Courtney. My school life was a living nightmare. I was the butt of their jokes and jabs. The girls are repulsed by my personality. It didn't bother me, but the words made its way. I got friends, but they share the jokes."

Sierra frown more at this discovery, "Did anyone stop it?"

Cody utter a bitter chuckle, "Who would waste their time to help little old me, the fool who made himself on national t.v? My parents didn't see the show. If they did, they would be disappointed in me. That's why I didn't feel like returning back to school. I didn't want to listen to their words or try to fight back."

As soon as it was over, Sierra went and hugged her student. This was worse than she realizes. Her precious student was getting abused over and over again and nobody isn't doing anything to stop it. His parents neglected him by constant working. All that took a heavy damage on his self-esteem. He tries to walk it off as a smile, but she knew it was a fake. "There, there," She cooed. Her voice was sweet as honey in his ear. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's alright," Cody is pulled away from the hug and flinch by her stern face.

"No, it's not! How dare they treat you like dirt?! I'm not going to sit by and watch everyone push you around!" She scream.

Cody had a feeling she was gonna do something drastic. He began, "Don't do anything. It might cause you your job."

"To hell with that! You deserve better! If they lay one hair on you, I'm gonna go straight to the school board and expose this injustice! You are a great guy, Cody! Nobody deserves to be treated more further!"

Cody stares at his teacher with new respect pour into her. He knew she was the only one who cared about him. And she was giving him attention, something his parents never done before. He worked up the courage to smile, "Thanks, Miss- I mean, Sierra."

Sierra smile back and leaned her head to plant a kiss on his forehead. Cody smile widely, that's the first time he got a kiss from a girl. And this was his teacher. He whip the kiss mark, "Thanks."

Sierra giggle at his reaction, "You needed it. Besides, I think the girls at this school are wrong about you. Any girl would be lucky to love you."

Cody reply "Well, any guy would be lucky to have you. You're nice!"

Sierra blush and waved her hand, "Oh, stop."

"No, I'm serious. You're the only teacher who's ever been fair and not single me out in front of the class. Plus, you have a great personality!"

The teacher's heart pound more at Cody's words. Oh, he's definitely know who to make a woman feels great. Sorry, girls, but you're missing out! Time to land the deal. Sierra begin with a loving smile, "You know Cody, there's something I haven't been honest with you."

"Oh?" Cody drink more from his cup.

"The reason why I invited you was to get to know you better. You see, I watch Total Drama. And my dream was to meet my number one fan."

"Who? Trent? Gwen? Owen? Please tell me it's not Duncan."

"No, you!"

Cody stuttered "Me? Why?"

"Because you're are a super cute boy!" She expresses like a teenager girl, making Cody's face turn red. "And you're very smart and a quick thinker. Like Season one, episode four, when you did that static dodgeball. How about episode seven, when you saved Trent and Lindsay from the quicksand? And that moment in season three, when you punch Duncan in the face? It took my breath away!"

Cody is flattered by this. He chuckled nervously "Thanks. Didn't think you're a fan of the show. And you're not saying that to make me feel better?"

"Of course not. Like I said, you're super cute!" Sierra move closer with a seductive glance. "Very cute~" Cody is taken by this unexpected turn of events. She was too close to his personal space. "Tell me, Codyikins, what do you find me attractive?"

Cody stammer "A-Attractive?"

"Aw, am I not?"

"No, you are."

"Then tell me."

"Your voice is like honey. I never would expect to hear that from a teacher and that voice is music to my ears," Cody stated. His eyes dart at Sierra's hands moving at her yellow blouse and took one button off. "You're the only woman who's ever nice to me and isn't repulsed by my personality," Another button was off. He could see the cleavage. "The kind of girl I like who doesn't follow the crowd, stand up for my battles, and accept me for who I am and not what I was." The third and fourth button was off, giving the teenager a glance at her purple lace bra.

"Mmmm," Sierra rubbed her exposed skin. All his talk was making her wet. "That's a good boy. Now here's a reward," Cody didn't stop as his teacher plant her lips into his. The teeanger is wide eyed. She inserted her tongue in his mouth and started playing with Cody's tongue. A part of him wanted it to stop but his hormone side wanted it to continue. This was what he was waiting for. His tongue move around, swirling at Sierra's tongue. The two make out with Cody taking the blouse off and letting his hands roam at her back. His mind was focus at the making out as his fingers try to let loose of the bra. Sierra moan, feeling her number one fan increases his tongue to battle with her. She chuckles lewdly, as if she wasn't gonna let him win. Cody can feel her lips of hot chocolate colliding with his. It was twice the sugar rate he gets when he eats too much candy, especially his favorite, chocolate. Sierra breaks away from the kiss to take in the breath after one minute.

"Oh, wow!" Cody breath, his shirt is sweaty. "That was some kiss!"

"Oh yes, it was! Now it's time for the main event!" Sierra declared. She rises up from the couch and ascent up the stairs. She turned over to her shoulder and gave her a wink. A come here gesture is made from her index finger. "Follow your teacher, Codykins. I'm gonna teach you some points of how to be a man," The gears in Cody's head were rewire at what she was suggesting. Was this a dream? Is she going to do...that with him? The teenager's head is fueled by lust. Seeing his reaction, Sierra put a sway of her hips to get him to follow her to the bedroom. Like a mindless zombie, Cody comply with the demand.

Cody enter the bedroom and Sierra close the door. Her hand gently touch his shoulder and motion at his chin. As she walked backwards, she kicked off her white heels and unzipping her skirt. Cody watch as the fabric fall, revealing her purple lace thong. Cody hitch his breath; his beautiful teacher was half-naked in front of his eyes. He focuses on her C-cups on the bra, just begging to be released. With a smirk, she climb into her bed with both on her knees.

"Come to your teacher," She said in the same tone she used at class, the very same she used at Duncan. Cody took off his shoes without using his hands and climb into bed. His hands float above Sierra's hourglass waist. He didn't want to upset her, but he didn't want to reject her offer. All his worries faint when Sierra put her hands on Cody's hands and place them on her hips.

"Calm down," Sierra cooed, lifting his chin. "It's just me."

"I-I don't want to upset you," Cody is scared. She can feel his insecurity of being rejected was influencing his mind. Though feeling her hips was calming him down. With no words, she brought her hands over to her bra and unhook it. She let one strap fall and the other. The bra hits the floor and her chocolate breast is shown at her lover. Sierra press her breast at him and said "Do what you want with them."

Cody mouth the words "Are you sure?" And Sierra nods her head. Cody leaned his head and buried his head in her breast and started kissing the sides. Sierra gasped in pleasure, suddenly feeling all her gravity lose and her back hit the mattress. Cody was lost in his world. His hands grope on one breast and his tongue licking a nipple.

Sierra press his head further and her moans escape from her lips, "Yes! Yes, Cody!"

Cody suck on her right nipple and his hips grinding against her panties. The mattress moving send shivers down Sierra's spine. She wrapped her arms around his back. Her womanhood is wetter than it was when the two were making out on the couch. His manhood press at it, triggering more pleasurable gasp.

Sierra spoke "Ok, ok! That's enough!" Cody heard her scream and pull back, wondering if he hurt her. Her expression turned to a predator smirk that froze Cody. Sierra went on top of him and spoke in a husky voice, "You did a good job foddeling my bobbies, Codyikins. It's time your teacher gives you the next step of being a man. This is one you're going to love," She drop down on her knees and took off his boxer. Sierra smack her lips of seeing his student's seven inch penis.

"Well, well. Looks like you got something the guys at school really kill for," She commented Cody's gift.

"Haha, thanks," Cody watch his teacher plant a kiss on the tip. She opened her mouth and put it in her mouth. She pressed her head in and out. Cody was in cloud nine. All of his worries of being everyone's punching bag is fading away. The slurping Sierra made echoes in the bedroom. The teacher wanted to do this since she first watch the show. She practices five times to get it right before going to the real thing.

Like all first timers, Cody's balls swell. He struggled to talk, "Sierra! I'm about to cum!" He screams and his hips jerk, releasing a huge amount of white globs in her mouth.

Sierra let go of her mouth and smile while tilting her head, "Guess I needed work."

"You were great!"

"Thank you!" Sierra return on the bed and took off the soaked panties and threw it at Cody's face. The teenager breath of the intoxicating smell it brought his member erected. "Now it's your turn," Her fingers spray her shaven vagina. Cody lick his lips of seeing those pink lower lips. Remembering the lessons from his sex ed class and the porn he watched, he brought his head down and lick it.

Sierra moan a little, "Dig in there!" She begged him, which turn Cody on and drove his tongue inside the lips. His tongue touch the sweet spots. He grips on her curvy hips to dive his tongue a few inches further. "Oh, Cody! That's it! Eat your teacher's pussy!" Every touch was magic to her. She can feel her clint moving. "Cody, I'm about to cum! Brace yourself, darling!" The clint move a fifth time and Sierra releases a river of fluid to his face. The fluid drips from his cheekbones. He tasted it and it was sweet.

"You taste awesome!" Cody shouted.

Sierra giggle and kiss his nose, "You know the right words to say to me! Now it's time for the final lesson," She spray her legs apart and her wet womanhood eyed at Cody's face again. Cody shallow at some of Sierra's fluid. This was it. No going back. The part he always dream of going all the way with a girl, only this girl turns out to be his History teacher who is her number one fan.

"Sierra, you do realize if I do this, there's a good chance you could be-"

"I don't care. All I want is to make you feel good, Cody. I'm your girl, Cody, and I will always be with you. I'll guide you."

Cody nod his head and plant a steaming kiss at her lips. His erect penis inserted inside the wet folds. The two moan at the new pleasures. Sierra said to take it easy. Cody lift his hips as she intended. It was clumsy for the teenager. But Sierra's teaching was helping him to get better. Cody kiss her neck. She giggled and moan at the same time. The knowledge he knew about sex help him of not losing it when it comes with inserting a woman's hive. Their bodies glister in sweat in their love making. After five minutes, the climax was going to blow.

"Sierra, I'm gonna cum! I need to do-! Sierra wrap her legs on his waist to prevent him.

"No, no! Keep doing it! Let us cum together!"

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck yeah! Cum with me, my Codyikins!" The two bellowed each other's name as their fluids cover their genitals. Cody collapses and slide off of her. Both catching their breaths.

Sierra roll her side, facing Cody and ask "How was it for you?"

"Incredible," Cody gave her a goofy grin. It then vanish and replace with a concerned face. "I hope I was able to please you," Sierra gave him a kiss.

"Next time we'll do better."

Cody's heart skip a beat. "Next time?"

"Sure!" Sierra grin and rubbing her lover's naked chest. "You thought this a greet and fuck? I brought you here to boost your self-esteem. And look at that, you just ended up having sex with your teacher, who's is your number one fan anf never leaving your side!"

Cody couldn't hardly believe it. He waited for the right girl to be sweep up her feet, but, in the end, the woman lying in bed ended up sweeping him. Any girl would never bother sleeping with a useless pervert who would be interested in sex. But Sierra was more than that. She is willing to love Cody unlike the whores who would rather sleep with jocks and jerks.

Tears swell in his eyes and he rubbed them with his forearm, "Thank you, Sierra," Cody then capture her lips, their tongues wrestle again. His member became erected and poke Sierra's womanhood.

A purr escape her lips, "Sounds like my student is eager to learn again," Her hand grab it and stroke it.

Cody groan, a lusty smile from his face. "Y-You know, my folks won't be home late at night. And I do need some motivation on my homework"

"Mmm, then I guess I gotta whip you up," Sierra climb on top of him once his member is hard and she inserted herself. Cody grab her hips and he and his lover begin another round of lovemaking.

By the next day, a brand new Cody Anderson will walk down the hallways with a confident smile. People around him will wonder why, even after Duncan and his goons are done messing with him. Nobody will have the answer.

Except a certain number one fan, who is also his girlfriend.

**What do you think? Next story will feature Cody and Sadie. I don't know when I'll have it, but be patient. In the meantime, go check out my other stories. If you're a fan of Loud House, see HercuLOUD and The Loud Without Fear. They're really great. I'm NiteOwl18. See you later on my next one-shot Total Drama story!**


End file.
